Honest Trailers-Sonic the Sparrowhog
by iheartsonic
Summary: A parody of Honest Trailers about my and IsonicfanI's series, Sonic the Sparrowhog. This trailer is rated H for honest.


From the studios that made Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures interesting *IsonicfanI's screenname appears on the screen* comes the series that finally gives Sonic a coherent plot.

*Images of Sonic comic books appear* Those ones don't matter! Games continuity for the win!

Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow? Then enter the kingdom of Pixie Hollow and follow the adventures of yet another version of Sonic. Who was born from the first laugh of the original Sonic. Just like the rest of the fairy-fied Sonic cast was born from the first laughs of the original Sonic cast. Yeah, that somehow makes sense.

Watch as the Blue Blur of Neverland teaches Disney a lesson and revives the franchise that they shamelessly killed off. Seriously, those guys also ruined the Star Wars Expanded Universe. I like Disney, but I just can't forgive this kind of stuff.

Fall in love with a rich cast of characters from both fandoms, like:

Sonic...sorry, Aaron Stone, who is pretty much the only interesting character most of the time. And with whom you might literally fall in love with like all his fangirls. *sighs dreamingly* Wh-what? I didn't say anything! You can't prove I did!

Shadow and Silver, who usually just keep Sonic company.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Senya, who really don't do anything.

Tinkerbell, Sonic's best friend, whom he made a side character in her own stories. Way to go, Sonic!

Tinkerbell's friends, who are there just to keep her company.

Terence, whom the writers didn't just shrug off like Disney did. Though he only sticks around to be Tink's love interest. Still better than the way Disney handled his character.

Periwinkle, whom the writers also didn't shrug off like Disney did. Though she only sticks around to be Sonic's...really? Does anyone here know how to make a character matter?

Ella, a former villain, actual OP Mary Sue High Commander of the army. What, you didn't know she used to be a villain? She was in Immortal Dragon before this.

Diana, who can't decide between the melee, ranged and mage classes.

Bolt, who's there just to keep Ella and Diana company. Does anyone notice a trend here?

And the Pixie Hollow Special Forces, an army of super soldiers who usually leave all the work to Sonic and his friends. Most of whom aren't even trained soldiers. Why does Ella speak so highly of these guys?

Plus a bunch of characters from other fandoms that appear in one or two crossovers and then you never get to see again.

Get immersed in the epic story that appeals to all categories of readers.

Enjoy the fairytale-ish, true to the original work's atmosphere Fairy Dance arc, that's basically just about Sonic saving the world and being awesome. And that totally didn't steal its name from Sword Art Online

Get emotional about the dramatic, backstory-driven Blazefire arc, that ditches Tinkerbell for Barbie. Yeah, Barbie! Shut up!

Discover Ella and Diana's backstory in the prequels that no one really reads.

Wonder what the future holds for the series as you wait for information about the upcoming story arcs.

Or have a good laugh with spin-offs like this one while waiting for the authors to have some free time and write something for the main series.

And if none of that works for you, remember this is the closest you'll ever get to more Tinkerbell films. Dammit, Disney!

All the while asking yourself questions like:

Why do Sonic, Shadow and Silver need secret identities to be heroes? And how comes no one ever figures out the truth since their costumes include everything but masks?

Fairies have technology more advanced than humans, but they couldn't build devices to protect wings from temperature changes for anyone other than Sonic, Shadow and Silver?

How is Mephiles still around if the original Sonic erased Solaris from history?

Why can't Sonic confess his feelings to a girl he's already confessed to once?

Starring:

*Image of Sonic* Faker

*Image of Shadow* You're so Old McDonald had a farm

*Image of Silver* It's No Use, Take This

*Image of Tinkerbell* You thought she was a main character? _Tink_ again

*Image of Ella* Original character, do not steal

*Image of Diana* Force Grip-off

*Image of Bolt* Who was this guy again?

Aaron Stoned.

Seriously, why does Sonic have so many fangirls when there are several heroes out there to choose from? Is the furry fandom so popular in the Sonic the Sparrowhog universe?

* * *

 **Yeah, IsonicfanI and I decided to make fun of our own fanfiction. So we came up with this :3**


End file.
